


Dinner Date

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Anal Sex, Feeding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, sataivlis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: A simple little oneshot of some Sataivlis smut. Every anniversary deserves a special dinner date. ;)
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Dinner Date

“Come on, Buri-chan. Open wide.”

Ivlis groaned as he opened his mouth for the tenth time this evening. Once again, Satanick had stolen him away from his home. That was to be expected; he should have been used to this by now. Still he hated being dragged away out of the blue like this all the time. He never knew what this devil from the Pitch Black World was going to do to him, but he always had a pretty good idea that it was going to be awful.

Everything started off the usual way – Ivlis protested and attempted to push back against Satanick as he forced him into a chair, quickly binding his wrists together in front of him, then tying him to the chair around the chest to keep his arms pinned down into his lap. Thankfully, the back of these chairs were quite comfortable compared to the wooden ones. Satanick then did the same to each of his legs to the front legs of the chair.

Ivlis knew something was clearly up when he could first smell and then see the spread of food laid out on Satanick’s wooden table with that singular red rose in its vase being the only non-edible item on the table. All else ranged from meats, vegetables, fruits, pastries, and deserts. Most people would be thrilled to have such a spread offered before them, but Ivlis knew this was Satanick he was dealing with. There was merely no way that he would be enjoying any of this food of his own free will. Plus, the years of torture didn’t help that he could barely taste anything anymore. After his tongue had been cut so many times, it was only natural that damage would have taken place; now, the only flavors that remotely did anything for him was overly sweet ones to give his palate something to taste.

Now, here he sat, fairly helpless as Satanick spoon fed him more of the food that he had presumably prepared. Well, perhaps his lackeys had prepared it, more specially. After all, this man was the devil lord over this entire realm; getting others to do his bidding would be no trouble at all. Even Ivlis knew he could get others to do for him if he ordered enough, being the head devil over his own world. Status did nothing for him, however, in the presence of this self-proclaimed “magnificent” devil lord.

“Again, Buri-chan,” Satanick gently admonished as he now held out a fork that had a piece of steak on it. Just what in the world did this devil want from him tonight to kidnap and force him into this “dinner date,” as Satanick had called it?

Getting tired of this already, Ivlis opened his mouth to protest and question this man. “Why are you doing –?” Ivlis was cut short as the fork was shoved into his mouth a little too far, practically choking him. Gagging, Ivlis was able to grab ahold of the meat and with the back of his teeth as Satanick slid the fork out with a metallic clink against the flame devil’s closing teeth.

“Now, now,” Satanick admonished as he turned back to the food displayed in front of him. “You shouldn’t speak with your mouth full, Buri, or you’ll choke.”

Ivlis gritted his teeth in anger as he glared daggers at this man in front of him, sitting so casually in the same type of chair Ivlis was positioned in. “You’re the one that forced me over here!”

Satanick’s face dropped only a tiny bit as he dramatized his hurt feelings. “But, Buriiiiii; I wanted to share this special day with you. Don’t you remember what day it is?”

Ivlis’s eyes narrowed slightly as he lowered his left eyebrow and cocked his right one up. He instinctively felt himself straightening up as much as he could in this humiliating position. “What are you blathering about?” Just what could be so important that Satanick would do such strange things like this?

“Aww, ouch,” Satanick booed. “You don’t even remember the first day we met? How dare you forget such a magical moment?”

So, that’s what this special occasion was. Ivlis couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh and hang his head. What a stupid thing this devil wanted to celebrate. Maybe he could rejoice in this day, but Ivlis couldn’t. After all, meeting this devil was the worst thing that could have happened to him after all of these decades. This man had begun physically, mentally, and psychologically torturing him ever since that Reficul introduced them. Then, Ivlis had done the most idiotic thing in the world – he decided that maybe having sex with this clearly libido-driven man would have eased up on the torture. How foolish; now the flame devil found himself in such a predicament of physical and sexual abuse. It was a never ending spiral that just kept going and going – torture, sex, a baby being born between them, Satanick claiming he loved him….

“Buri ~,” Satanick now sang out, and Ivlis raised his head back up. He didn’t realize he was so lost in thought yet again. Ivlis’s eyes widened when he saw Satanick was now holding the somewhat large knife from the steak in front of his face, a smile forming over his lips. Oh, how Ivlis hated to see him smile – it could only mean one thing.

Ivlis instinctively tensed up, shutting his eyes as Satanick pointed the knife at his chest. He should have known what was going to happen; of course this wasn’t just some “romantic” gesture of Satanick’s. Torture was always a part of his motif, wasn’t it? As Ivlis tried to brace for the sting of the knife entering into his skin, he slowly opened his eyes as he heard the knife slicing through the ropes around his chest and he felt them releasing him from their confines. He watched in disbelief as Satanick then sliced at the ropes binding his wrists, soon leaning over to do the same to his ankles. As the ropes fell down around him, Ivlis naturally raised his arms up to chest-level to rub some feeling back into his left and right wrists.

Satanick leaned back up with a proud grin, transferring the knife to his left hand to stab it into the hard wood of the table so that it was standing upright. He loved to see Ivlis jump like that, his eyes not leaving the object. It thrilled him to see how jumpy this prideful yet meek devil could be. With a pleased smile, Satanick placed his hands on his knees, announcing, “Okay! I’m ready!” He then opened his mouth wide.

Ivlis sat there, blinking and perturbed by what this meant. “You – You can’t be serious. I am NOT going to feed you.”

Satanick shut his mouth, a teasing pout on his lips. “But, Buriiiiii – I’m hungry, too, you know. You can't deny me food.” That subtle tilt of his head to the left and the darkening of his eyes caused Ivlis to shudder a bit as Satanick now said, “And after I so graciously fed you, Roachy.”

To the untrained eye, this was not said in a remotely threatening manner, but Ivlis knew better; after all, he had been around this man way too long to see his mannerisms and how he acted and reacted before flying off the handle. Ivlis did not want to have to deal with that at this point. Disgusted and embarrassed, Ivlis let out a deep sigh. “Alright, already!” he snapped. “I’ll feed you.” Reaching forward, Ivlis grabbed at the fork Satanick had placed down, stabbing a piece of cut up meat onto it. He slightly held it out towards Satanick, but not quite close enough. He honestly felt ill having to do this for this man. “Here.”

Satanick merely shook his head, that cocky grin still on his face. “Nope!” he declared. “I don’t want that right now. I want some pudding.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ivlis couldn’t help but sigh out as he lowered his right arm back down, practically rolling his eyes. He wanted to argue more, but every time he met Satanick’s gaze, he hesitated to do so. Internally cursing him out with a slight groan past his lips, Ivlis practically dropped the fork back onto the plate with a clatter as he reached for the spoon that sat in a bowl of vanilla pudding. _He’s like some sort of child!_ Ivlis screamed inside his head. Despite the protests, Ivlis scooped up the pudding and held it out to Satanick. This time, the devil happily obliged to move forward to wrap his mouth around the spoon. Ivlis gave him a disgusted look when the devil pulled back, licking his lips. Why did everything this man do have to look so sensual?!

“Well, come on, my roach,” Satanick said, waving his right hand forward in a spinning motion. “Let’s get this show on the road. I’m still hungry.”

Ivlis just kept his mouth shut as he went for another scoop of pudding for Satanick. Back and forth this exchange happened for a few bites in silence; that alone killed Ivlis to merely be left in this room, spoon feeding this demon with such an air around them. As Ivlis went back for the tenth scoop, he heard the legs of Satanick’s chair pushing back against the floor. Out of his peripheral vision, Ivlis noticed the devil now standing up over him. As Ivlis rotated to face the man again – letting go of the spoon into the porcelain bowl with a clank – Satanick had bent over at the waist to now push his mouth against Ivlis’s. The flame devil’s eyes expanded as he first screamed against the surprise kiss. As he opened his mouth to protest, Ivlis realized that was the worst possible thing he could have done, as this only left an open invitation for Satanick’s tongue to invade him. Tensing up, Ivlis soon could taste the man’s tongue and desert mingling in his mouth, giving him a false sense of sweetness.

Ivlis moaned as Satanick pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth. Ivlis could feel that slimy thing wiggling around, and he hated the sensations it gave him. He hated slimly things terribly – Satanick knew that all too well – yet the heat that rose to his face couldn’t help but betray him. “Mmgh,” Ivlis groaned, raising his claws to push against Satanick’s shoulders to get distance between them. “S – Stop!” he gasped out.

With that devilish grin of his, Satanick only gave a light chuckle as he pulled back from Ivlis. “Ohhhh, you want to play another game instead, is that it?”

“I – wha –?” Ivlis was cut short as he was pushed backwards. His eyes widened as he fell through the air, slamming into the floor with the back of the chair still resting against his back. It did little to cushion the blow to the back of his head, though, and he yelped when he felt the impact. Black spots scattered across his vision for a brief moment, only to realize that Satanick was now sitting on top of his stomach as Ivlis’ legs remained bent over the edge of the chair, still sitting in it despite being tipped backwards. “G – Get off of me!” Ivlis managed to grunt out as he tried to still the splitting headache that was forming in the back of his head.

“Okay!” Satanick cheered gleefully, standing himself up from Ivlis to twirl off of him, his cape fluttering behind him over Ivlis. Ivlis swatted away the garment as the devil lord moved to the top of his head. Amazingly, Satanick had actually gotten off of him. Ivlis felt himself feel even more terrified that this man actually listened for once; surely, this wasn’t a good sign. As he slid his legs out from the legs of the chair, rolling himself over to his left hand side to get back up, the pull on the top of his jacket shoulders was enough to release him from the chair.

“Ah!” Ivlis gasped out as Satanick literally pulled him from the fallen chair and up onto his feet. Dizzy from the sudden change – the pounding in the back of his head did not help matters in the least – Ivlis saw a brief second of Satanick’s face with that smirk still plastered on it. Ivlis then felt the shove on his shoulders as he stumbled backwards, landing flat onto his back on Satanick’s bed. Thankfully, this was a much softer blow than of that to the floor, but Ivlis still hated this. There was only one thing this man could want from him now.

As Ivlis scrambled to sit himself up, Satanick jumping onto him full force was enough to send the breath out of his lungs as the devil landed in a sitting position on his stomach. Ivlis gasped in, coughing, as he tried to catch his breath. He now glared up at Satanick, hoping that his obvious anger and chagrin shown through at how he was being tossed around so much like this. “I said to stop!” Ivlis yelled at him. Even with him yelling at this devil, he knew it would do no good. After all, when had Satanick ever listened to him?

“Hey, relax, Buri,” Satanick cooed down at him. Even if his tone was calm, that glint in his eyes and the way his hands began unbuttoning Ivlis’s coat and shirt had the flame devil trembling underneath him. “We haven’t even had desert yet.”

“What are you talking about?!” Ivlis screamed. His eyes widened as he stared at the canister in Satanick’s left hand - when had he acquired that?! - as the devil lord gave a slight lick to his lips. Ivlis’s eyes widened as he realized what Satanick’s idea of desert would entail. “Oh, come on!” Ivlis screamed, feeling his cheeks already burning up and his hair beginning to change to a lighter shade of orange as he felt both his embarrassment and anger colliding in a maelstrom. Ready to try to push Satanick off again, the devil lord made the first move, squirting the tip of the canister at Ivlis’s bare chest as his gray jacket and white shirt hung open to the sides of his torso.

Ivlis’s mouth hung open as the icy cold sensation of the compressed air first hit his right nipple, soon followed by the stream of whipped cream that collected on top of this hardening part of him. Ivlis instinctively raised his hands up to his face, trying to hide himself from this shame. It was no use to fight against Satanick at this point in time; he would do whatever he wanted anyway. Why fight back any further if he risked being beaten on top of this? Still, he wanted to cover his red face.

Satanick used his right hand to push Ivlis’s wrists aside to stare into those hooded, shaking, and hate-filled eyes with the red blush across his entire face. Satanick couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of his cute little roach so meek about this experience. He quickly added the topping to Ivlis’s left nipple, and Satanick reveled in hearing Ivlis moan and shiver underneath him. “Aww, what’s the matter, Buri?” Satanick cooed. “Are you too cold? Too hot? I think you’re too hot; your poor face is all red.” Tossing the can behind him – letting it clatter to the floor with a metallic tinkling sound – Satanick began unbuckling Ivlis’s pants to slide down the black garment as quickly as he could, sitting up briefly to slide the pants to Ivlis’s ankles; after all, he didn’t want all of his desert to melt too fast with the flame devil’s body temperature rising. Now, he could clearly see the red boxers the devil wore that was only a shade darker than the red streaks in his hair.

Ivlis trembled underneath Satanick’s stare as the devil gazed at the sight before him. Ivlis naturally went to hide his face once more behind his hands – lightly biting the back of his right hand to stifle the embarrassed gasps and moans that wanted to escape his lips. Satanick once again pushed his hands aside, only to grip Ivlis’s wrists in his hands, pinning the flame devil’s arms to either side of his head. As Ivlis watched with trepidation – fear and anticipation both waging war inside his already confused body and mind – Satanick licked his lips as he bent his head down to begin lapping at the cream over Ivlis’s areolas.

Satanick giggled as he heard the flame devil moaning out loud now and beginning to wiggle underneath him. As Ivlis tried to pull his wrists free from Satanick’s grasp, Satanick only held them harder to pin the man in place as he traced his tongue around the whipped topping. Oh, how he loved to feel Ivlis squirm like this! As his tongue flicked over the pink, hard tip of Ivlis’s nipple, Ivlis’s deep moans only increased Satanick’s desire.

Ivlis gasped in hurried breaths as he felt himself beginning to lose control of himself. He hated that this man knew his sensitive spots, and he tried bucking Satanick off; that only made Satanick seem to take his sweet time with his licking. His mouth hung open – Ivlis wanted to plead for Satanick to cease – but he couldn’t find the words or even the spirit to tell him to do so. Was it from the shock of all of this? Was it from the knock to the back of the head? Ivlis tried to reason that this was surely the problem. He hated to admit that his own body was betraying him. What made him the most disgusted with himself was his body screaming to his mind for more. All he could manage to croak out was more incoherent moans and groans. The more his pelvis hit Satanick’s, he felt himself getting more aroused. “Ahhh! Mmm!”

Now working on Ivlis’s left nipple with his tongue, Satanick released his left hand off of Ivlis’s wrist to slide his hand down the flame devil’s arm, over his shoulder, and to the wet and slightly sticky nipple. Finding the nub, Satanick pinched it between his thumb and index finger, rolling it around in his grip. Satanick couldn’t help but find himself moaning out when he heard Ivlis moan and slam his pelvis into his. “Oh, Buri-chan,” he hotly whispered out against Ivlis’s chest. “I’m really, really enjoying this desert.” Seeing that Ivlis was too preoccupied with keeping himself “together” – his red claws now twisted so he could grip onto the bedsheets – Satanick slid his right hand off of Ivlis’s other wrist so he could begin unbuckling his own pants. Satanick’s eyes traveled down the length of Ivlis’s body to see if he was properly undoing himself, as he was quite distracted with flicking Ivlis’s nipple in his mouth. As he looked down the thin body of the one underneath him, he could see Ivlis’s manhood becoming harder. Well, he suspected as much from what he could feel. Yet seeing him like this in those red boxers – red looked so good on this devil – made Satanick feel even more proud of his successful dinner date.

After successfully opening his belt, button, and zipper on his pants, Satanick pulled up from Ivlis’s chest, staring at the trails of saliva and dripping cream, some flowing onto the man’s open shirt. What a sight to behold – a severely blushing, out of breath, and almost practically begging with his eyes flame devil. So meek. So lovely. Yes, red usually looked good on this devil; blood was a lovely shade on him with torture sessions. However, these days, Satanick found himself highly enjoying these new shades of reds and pinks more than the former. His hands now on Ivlis’s hips – what a ticklish, sensitive man – Satanick ripped down Ivlis’s boxers. Those golden eyes widened when he realized what was coming, but all he could do was flap his lips as he gasped for air and words. Satanick chuckled as he placed his right index finger over Ivlis’s open lips.

“Shh, shh,” Satanick shushed him, knowing full well how difficult it was for Ivlis to even speak in this moment. He delighted in making the roach so speechless. “Just relax, Ivlis; enjoy yourself.”

His name; Satanick had said his name now instead of those insensitive nicknames he had given him. Why? Why did this man continue to do this to him? He would show such strange, romantic gestures, only to end up hurting him – only to end up giving him some sort of “tenderness” once again. At this point in time, Ivlis was unsure what to think or feel about such things. This was the new normal – and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

So, why did his body keep crying out for more? Why did he want to cry out for more when he also wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to stop? Lost in these contradicting thoughts, Ivlis couldn’t help but let the tears that started forming in his eyes to start flowing down. Of course, Satanick didn’t seem to mind this in the least bit. He simply bent down now, licking near Ivlis’s left eye to taste his tears.

“Sweet,” Satanick whispered. “You’re both sweet and salty today, Ivlis. What a great dinner and desert.” As Ivlis gasped in with a light hiccup, Satanick now pressed his lips over his again – this time a bit more gently than before.

This rollercoaster of emotions was becoming too much for Ivlis to bear. The only thing he could do in this situation was to let it happen…just like always. As Satanick’s hands groped at his hips, thighs, and soon his penis, Ivlis allowed himself to cry, blush, and moan for more with each thrust and jerk as Satanick entered into him.

“M – More!” Ivlis cried out as the tears continued to fall. The flame devil hated this part of himself; the part that couldn’t filter between his own disgust and desires. At least when Satanick pulled himself up more he could breathe a bit better without him hovering directly over him.

Satanick relished in this as sweat beaded his forehead as he gripped tightly onto Ivlis’s right knee to hold him steady. “Oh, you want more, Ivlis?” He released the man’s knee to slide his hand up his bare chest, watching Ivlis’s back arch, giving Satanick more access to fully press into him even harder. “You like this, right? You want me to pleasure you, because it feels good.”

“Y – Yes!” Ivlis cried out, digging his nails into the sheets even more; he honestly didn’t care if he shredded them at this rate. As he heard Satanick chuckle and speed up his thrusts, Ivlis loudly moaned as he felt Satanick release himself into him. Ivlis soon followed suit, his mouth open in a silent scream and moan. Even behind his shut eyes, he could feel the tears leaking past his eyelashes, down his cheeks, and into his pointed ears. He was a mess – a mess of emotions, self-loathing, and filth. As Ivlis groaned, trying to settle himself down, he cracked open his teary, golden eyes to stare into Satanick’s purple bedroom eyes as he kneeled triumphantly over him. The man had released his grip on his still throbbing member, now holding Ivlis's inner thighs open to stare at him in all of his glory. 

“Happy anniversary, Ivlis-chan.”

Ivlis simply shut his eyes once again, the surrounding fluids all over him now becoming cold while his cheeks remained their hot, bright red color. What a betrayer his own body was. As the two of them huffed and gasped – each in their own respective rhythm– the growling of Ivlis’s stomach was just another treacherous symptom of his flesh.

Satanick glanced down when he heard this, giggling. “I see, I see,” he muttered out loud. “Dinner wasn’t quite filling enough. No need to worry, my pet.” Satanick then trailed his sticky right hand over Ivlis’s bellybutton and pelvic region. “There’s plenty of time for our date to continue.” 


End file.
